Trey
Trey is one of the main characters located within Hakurei Heaven. He's a Honian / Tengu prince, living within the dream world where he acts as prince to his own kingdom, first majorly appearing during the Terabyte Project. From there, he's made multiple plot-related appearances. Out of most of the royals, he is considered the most childish and "unfit". General Information Trey made his first actual appearance at The Epic Crossover, acting as a cocky brainiac to most of the people there, before moving to The Crossover Place, and then creating Hakurei Heaven and settling in back at his home kingdom, Palette; locate in the dream world. He is actually 16 years old, despite his young appearance making him seem like a young teen at 13 or 14 years of age. The green rose he has in his possession is actually his life source; consisting of thirteen petals. However, for defense; the rose is capable of morphing into two weapons. An umbrella, which can sprout a vine whip from the the umbrella's tip, and a sword. He uses the umbrella more often out of the two. Personality Trey's overall first impressions change rapidly. Sometimes, and most often, he's rather laid back as royalty, making jokes and being annoying in rather serious events. He quite literally is unable to swear for an odd reason; making his appearances more rather funny than angering. Alongside this, Trey can act very formal if the time calls. Taking his role and situations seriously, although managing to crack a joke or two normally. However, Trey has been known to be slightly depressed if things go too AWOL. Abilities Flora Manipulation Trey's most notable ability is his power to control the natural environment around him, specifically plants. He often uses vines as a main source of attack and defense out of all his available options. Using these vines, he can violently whip at his enemies, or grab them and swing them down and around. He can use flower buds to heal his allies; although it limits them to resting inside the bud until they wish to leave. Electricity Element Alongside his natural powers, Trey is constantly a conductor of electricity internally, and often discharges it through his vines in most of his attacks. From this, any electricity used against him automatically heals him. Dream Energy Finally out of Trey's three major powers, he can open portals to the dream world whenever he wishes to at will, being able to use the energy deep within tactically. He is also capable of having Dreamy Luigi as an ally, but it's rare that he'll be called upon due to their rather faint relationship. ??? DATA NOT FOUND Appearance Trey has rather combed down blond hair, and usually brown / hazel eyes. He wears a green suit jacket hybrid with blue stripes, alongside a blue apron coating over his legs. A small green top hat rests on his head, where his rose usually sits as well. His intergalatic cape hangs over his back almost all the time. In cases of emergency, he can summon a small pair of crow/tengu wings behind his cape to allow him to fly. In other cases, Trey usually wears similar outfits. The cape always sticks with him, and so does the green / blue color palette. Some of his other outfits consist of a rather casual striped shirt and shorts, at times with a blue bowtie. At times, he is also known to wear glasses that don't even seem to have lenses in them. Relationships Sarah Sarah is Trey's girlfriend, and perhaps even lover beyond that. Trey's connection to Sarah has grown rapidly since her brainwashing in the Terabyte Project, after being the one to take the responsibility to help her find a new home. After letting her stay in Hakurei Heaven, and then his own castle; Trey's grown very overprotective and loving towards her, always making sure she's safe whenever she does something independently risky. Of course, he gives her space; but he's almost always worried. The two have had a child named Pretio. Lieu Compared to others Trey has grown friends with, Lieu has been the one Trey is attached to the most. The two are basically brothers; their friendship having grown back since they first met when Lieu visited Hakurei Heaven. Trey gets a feeling of satisfaction and protection around his brother, almost always having to crack a joke around them whenever he gets the chance. Recently, the two haven't interacted too much as they've had their separate jobs to do. Mary Trey and Mary have always been two peas in a pod, acting as the dual 'rulers' of Palette. Although this has slightly changed with Trey's love towards Sarah, Mary still acts just like the person who's always there for Trey. She has her moments; and around him or not, she can be quite... insane. She acts like a little sister to him at times, due to Trey being the one to save her from the Fabricated World. Mary's been often wandering, so the two only see each other every now and then. Andy Andy and Trey first met back in the Paper Mushroom Kingdom; and the two, although not as close as Trey is with Lieu, definitely finds fun in being around Andy. After multiple adventures Trey assisted his scientist friend with, Trey offered him a spot at Hakurei Heaven; which he accepted. From there, Andy's been working at A-Labs' Hakurei branch since then, Trey peeping in every now in then to check on progress, and to assist with any problems that may be ongoing. Palette's Royal Court Of course; Trey has friendships towards most of his subjects in his kingdom. Specifically above others: Pochi Pochi, being the head of the royal guard, and almost like a daughterly figure to Trey, holds a special place in his heart as someone he certainly cares about. Nikolai Trey and Nikolai have a strange friendship, and although Niko doesn't have a specific job in Palette, Trey still looks to him as a special resident of Palette Palace. Their main spark of friendship came from their common dislike of Capitalism. Victini Victini acts as Trey's previous personal assistant, providing victory magic and the such. Jin & Belle Being the Judge of the courtroom the two work at, Trey has gotten to know his attorney and prosecutor very well. Category:Character